1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill that can be walked on in any direction without physically moving from one small area. The treadmill of the present invention will be able to greatly enhance the immerging technology of immersive virtual reality along with many other technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of omni-directional treadmills or similar functioning devices are known. One such treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,573 and employs a plurality of high aspect ratio endless unpowered treadmills fixed together transverse to the plane of belt rotation enabling them to move together like the treads of a tank. The plurality of treadmills is then powered by having them pass over several omni-directional wheels that power the multitude of treadmills while allowing them to pass across the omni-directional wheels.
Another larger omni-directional treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 20100022358 and uses the same concept of attaching a plurality of endless treadmills together and again move them like the treads of a tank.